


What He Wants

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Director Rhett, Flirty Link, Luxury, M/M, actor link, trophy husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Promped: What if Link was kind of a trophy husband?First part is sort of a summary and I'll post little snippets and scenes of their lives for fun every once in a while rather than a linear story.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Rhett McLaughlin and Charles (Link) Neal

Rhett has always gotten what he wants. He has some of daddy’s money, sure, but he’s also worked hard to be at the top. Director of several multi-million dollar movies, Rhett’s in the spotlight a lot and he loves it. The ladies and the men love him. Tall, sexy, and handsome, many say he could have been an actor rather than a director. And the eternal question that the media asks: will he ever end up with anyone? 

He’s wary of the multiple marriages and divorces of his counterparts. Despite his anxieties on that front, he always gets what he wants. So, when he lays eyes on the sinfully attractive man standing across the room wrapped in a silky black dress dripping with sensuality, all he can think about is that he wants wants wants. And when he wants something, he wants it to be all his. One night stands are rare for him, but he would guess they aren’t for the man across the room, laughing melodically and ghosting his fingertips in just the right places. 

The object of his affection turns, eyes sweeping across the room. Almost like a car crash, his startlingly blue gaze finds Rhett’s and nothing was ever the same for either of them. 

The movie director gets what he wants, sweeps Link Neal off his feet and marries him in an extravagant destination wedding, playing into the whole Hollywood thing. The truth is, it basically is a Hollywood thing and they would both tell you a version of “love at first sight” when asked how they met.

Red carpets and things of the sort are an entire ordeal and Rhett loves how much Link loves them. As much admiration as he got before he married, Rhett is convinced Link being by his side makes him look a million times better. There are entire pages in magazines dedicated to what Link wore to the latest events and he nearly topples the entertainment media the first time he goes to something wearing traditionally masculine clothes. Rhett is pretty sure he saw a woman faint that night. They’re labeled Hollywood’s power couple, incredible director Rhett McLaughlin and dazzling actor Link Neal, the most delightful people you’ll ever talk to.

Although Link is absolutely dedicated to his husband, as demonstrated by the set of wedding rings he has, one to match every occasion, he is incapable of losing his flirtatious ways. Rhett would never admit to being a jealous man and you really can’t be when married to Link, but his arm is almost always around his husband’s waist, keeping him close to his side and glaring at anyone who takes the flirting seriously. Another thing Link openly invites are peoples’ gazes, dressed to the nines whenever he can be, making it hard to look at him for too long. Rhett’s had a few interviews where the reporter questioned how in the world Rhett handles his man all the time and he just smiles and says, “I give him whatever he wants.”

And he does give him everything he wants because out of the spotlight, all Link does is give to Rhett. He’s there at the end of hard days and even though he can’t cook to save his life, he makes sure that one of Rhett’s favorite dinners is prepared every single night. He handles the domestic things that Rhett hates and he keeps everything in order. 

Sometimes, Link even saves the most ludicrous articles about them to read to Rhett and laugh about. Because conspiracies about their marriage falling apart are so ridiculous they practically invite the rumors. Their marriage is doubted seemingly around every corner because on the outside it looks like a Hollywood kind of love, but it has a core of true commitment. They are both men who want things and what makes it work in the end is that the thing they want most is each other.


	2. The Night They Met

Rhett wants to leave this party and he’s mere seconds away from putting his glass down and walking out when someone across the room catches his eye. It’s the gorgeous fabric of the dress, first, and the assumption that it’s a woman next. But then he realizes how wrong he is as his eyes travel over muscled shoulders and short charcoal grey hair. The man throws his head back and laughs, a beautiful sound that reaches Rhett even from across the room. 

He doesn’t make a habit of sleeping around. Too many people just want his money and it causes so much drama with the press. At this moment, however, he’s never so badly wanted someone in his bed. Rhett scolds himself for the shallow thoughts, deciding firmly that he’d like to get to know this guy’s personality too. The object of his attention turns, gaze sweeping over the room, until startlingly blue eyes find his. It’s like all the sound is sucked out of the room and the only thing that matters to Rhett is that man and his eyes on him and how much he wants him in any way, shape, or form. A smile lifts the mystery man’s lips and their eye contact is broken. 

Flailing mentally, Rhett looks around for someone he at least kind of knows. Grabbing an acquaintance’s arm, even though he has his suspicions, he asks, “Hey, Joey, who’s that?” A slightly shaky finger points toward the man wrapped up in black silk like a present. 

Joey chuckles, “That’s Charles Neal. He’s an actor. Known to make even the straightest of men question their sexuality.”

“Well, I’m already not straight, so I’m fucked,” Rhett mumbles under his breath. “Introduce me to him,” he says to Joey.

The younger man looks at him with wide eyes, “I don’t know him.”

Rhett laughs and shakes his head, “I forget that you’re new to this. You’re gonna get asked to introduce people because it’s not as good of an impression if I just walk up to him. We walk over together, you know both our names. Introduce us and make yourself scarce.” 

“Okay,” he takes a deep breath and the two men walk across the room. “Mr. Neal,” Joey clears his throat. A dazzling smile and bright eyes turn on him and Rhett. It’s not often that Rhett finds himself on eye level with someone since he’s usually the tallest man in the room, but he does now, fighting off the urge to squint like he’s looking into the sun. “Mr. Neal, I’d like to introduce you to Mr. McLaughlin.”

“Thank you, Joey,” Neal chuckles, holding his hand out to Rhett. 

“You can call me Rhett,” he says, taking the hand and giving it a firm shake, trying to keep his eyes up. 

He tilts his head, gaze roaming over Rhett’s face, “I know who you are, Rhett McLaughlin. Been hoping one day I’ll be in one of your movies, but apparently I should have been hoping to get in your bed.” Smirking, he winks and makes Rhett blush for the first time in a long while. “You can call me Link.”

“I don’t really do the whole ‘director sleeping with the talent’ thing, but I think I could make an exception,” Rhett says, glancing to his right when he notices Joey taking his leave. 

“I’m always the exception,” Link says, dragging his fingers down his own neck, purposefully drawing Rhett’s eye. 

He clears his throat, “That’s a beautiful dress.”

“Thank you,” Link says with a sigh, “I’d usually say something ridiculous like ‘It’d look better on your floor,’ but honestly I think it looks best on me.” 

Rhett laughs, “I have to agree. Are you having a good time tonight?”

He gets a funny look on his face and he glances around the room, “Could be better.”

“Want me to make it better?” Rhett offers a hand. 

Those blue eyes sweep over him before Link’s hand is in his and he’s saying, “I suppose most places would be better than here.” Hands clasped, the two men escape from the party without a word to anyone else, probably breaking all kinds of Hollywood etiquette, but neither one cares. 

Rhett didn’t really plan on getting this far, but once they’re outside, he calls a car. “I wouldn’t mind seeing your place, big time director Rhett McLaughlin,” Link says with a smile, running a hand down Rhett’s arm. 

“Anything you want,” the taller man responds, grinning at the way Link’s face lights up. 

“It’s risky offering me that, Rhett,” Link warns, leaning on his shoulder. 

“Anything you want, Link Neal, it’s yours,” he says, laying his hand face up on the seat between them. 

Link interlocks their fingers and smiles mischievously, leaning up to give the driver an address that Rhett doesn’t recognize. “I can get anything I want by myself, you know, I am a movie star.” 

“All the more reason for me to offer. You aren’t obligated to take.”

“Interesting philosophy,” Link says, drawing patterns over his knuckles, “Where are you from?”

Rhett chuckles, “Technically I lived in Georgia for a few years, but I grew up in North Carolina.”

Head jerking up, Link looks him in the eye, “Really? So did I. Where in North Carolina? I’m from Buies Creek.”

“Seriously?” Rhett laughs, “Me too! It seems we were bound to find each other.” 

Resting his head back on Rhett’s shoulder, Link says, “Seems so.” He pauses, relaxing a little and saying, “Looks like we turned out to be more than just North Carolina boys. Hollywood does that to you.” 

“Hm, definitely. Enough that my mama says there are people in town who deny ever knowing me,” Rhett says, watching Link trace his palm. 

He laughs dryly, “If you think you’ve been ostracized, ponder what they might think of me.” 

“No matter what they think, this North Carolinian is quite impressed and I would hate to see you not be yourself.”

Link squeezes his hand, “Then perhaps your opinion is the only one I should care about.” 

“Opinions are overrated,” Rhett says as the car comes to a stop. 

“We’re here!” Link announces, letting go of his hand to jump out of the car. Rhett follows behind less gracefully and laughs when he finds himself in front of an ice cream shop. 

“Perfect choice,” Rhett says, grabbing the door for his companion and returning his brilliant grin.

Link walks up to the counter, expensive black dress and all, and leans over it to kiss the cashier on both cheeks. “Rhett, this is Emery,” he says as the taller man comes up beside him and gives into the urge to slide an arm around his waist. “Emery, Rhett McLaughlin.”

“Wow, it’s amazing to meet you!” the girl says, shaking his hand. “Link, I can’t believe you made this happen.”

He laughs, “Told you I would.” They snap a picture and order their ice cream before heading to the park nearby, not without Rhett tucking an extra large tip into the jar. 

Hand in hand, they wander down the paths in the moonlight, licking the sticky off their fingers. “This is so nice,” Link sighs after several minutes of silence, “I’ve never gotten to know someone this well within hours of meeting them. Who knew you could know so much about beans.” 

Rhett laughs, “I don’t usually tell people that, it tends to scare them off.” 

“I don’t usually talk so much. Usually scares people off,” Link says quietly, looking at his feet. 

“It’s hard to scare me, I’ve directed horror movies.”

Smiling, Link bumps him, “Glad I haven’t scared you.”

“Nope. Even if you did, I wouldn’t have much choice, Link. I’ve already offered you everything,” Rhett smiles at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Link says, “That’s unusual too.” 

“I’m not a usual guy.” 

“Fair enough.” After a while, Link starts huddling closer and Rhett puts his jacket over his shoulders without a word, willing to give even when he hasn’t been asked. 

“I should be getting home,” Link whispers, glancing up at Rhett. 

“Do you want me to drop you off?” Rhett asks, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Link searches his eyes, for what Rhett doesn’t know, but he seems to find it because he smiles. “No thank you.” They head back to where Rhett’s car is waiting and the taller man gets in, rolling down the window so he can look at Link one more time. “I think I’m going to keep you,” is the last thing the beautiful man says before walking away. 

Rhett is lying in bed later that night when he remembers that Link still has his jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Harper44!


End file.
